


lived in rooms

by svntn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, mainly fluff, views into their dysfunctional relationship ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/svntn
Summary: Your every day 10 snippets in the life of Jeon Wonwoo and his boyfriend, Myungho.





	lived in rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get down to destroy writer's block!!
> 
> Yet another writing exercise post to clog the fic pipes. I've been trying to formulate the plot for the next WonHao part in the series I have going on, but nothing was clicking. Months later it's untouched, so here we are. Trying to fix it!!! With kind of fluff things!!! Some of the words may be canon, some may not (they all are don't listen to me).
> 
> Thank you for clicking this story and please enjoy!

**Equal**

When Myungho moved in, they decided to split up well, everything equally, like mature adults they claimed to be. Except Wonwoo was always home during the day and night, working on editorial job things off and on. Myungho only slept at home for the regulatory 8 (read: 12 hours) of sleep one should get. Needless to say, while Myungho paying bills halfway could be enough. Wonwoo didn’t think so.

 

**record**

A Mixtape. At least that’s what Wonwoo believes that what the jewel case in his hands was. The lid was covered in some of Myungho’s abstract art creation. While Wonwoo was an editor for a magazine like Nylon and Ceci, he wasn’t up to date on the latest music trends. It was a sweet gift of recommendations. That was until he opened it and saw “Myungho’s Mixtape Debut” scrawled across the record. Record? God, he’s old.

 

**intention**

Myungho invited Wonwoo to the club that night with the intention of it being a somewhat chilly night. He was proved wrong when they walked a crowd of chaos, as Wonwoo called it. The elder side eyed his boyfriend as they stood at the employee’s only door.

“It’s Wednesday! It’s never this busy.”

“Bring me a drink later.”

 

**customer**

They had dates, occasionally. “Dates.” Occasional mornings when Myungho would wake before noon, Wonwoo dragged the younger to the grocery store. The sleepy younger would languidly follow his boyfriend, a hand sometimes holding onto the elder’s shirt so he wouldn’t get himself abandoned. When it comes time to check out and head back home, their checker will glance at his customers oddly. Wonwoo didn’t blame him. Who wouldn’t when a grown male was koala clinging to another.

 

**precision**

When they had first met each other, Myungho’s level of professionalism and precision when he worked was a sight. Sure, the night where they encountered left imprints of Myungho’s skillful dancing as a stepping stone, Wonwoo gazed at the Chinese male as he swiftly poured alcohol, balanced cocktail shakers, all the tricks. It was beautiful.

 

**brush**

“Baby.”

Wonwoo glanced up from his current assignment, eyes falling upon a damp looking Myungho. The younger had a towel draped over his shoulders to catch any lingering drops of water hanging off his growing hair. The elder turned his chair when he noticed a brush being held out to him. As a routine, Wonwoo took the object before allowing Myungho to plop himself into the other’s lap. It felt ridiculous, brushing Myungho’s hair but they settled into the action when the male became too tired to function after shifts and well, Wonwoo would do anything for a soft boyfriend.

 

**runner**

“I love Seungkwan, but he sucks at being a runner.”

“He’s a runner?”

“No, not a runner. A runner.”

“I know what a runner is, Myungho.”

“He broke, like, 10 glasses, spilled 2 drinks on clients, and don’t even get me started on bottle service!”

“You do bottle service now?”

"Wonwoo!”

 

**multimedia**

Being an editor was serious business, especially when you didn’t actually go into the office and interact with any of the names in the CC thread. They didn’t know you and Wonwoo certainly didn’t know them. A relationship had to be formed, but he will be damned if he ruined that all because his company decided to try a multimedia platform for the next deadline. Long story short, he’s barely holding onto sanity and stubbornly holding contact with his laptop.

Thank god, Myungho existed to keep him grounded and to hear him rant about co-workers troubleshooting emails.

 

**habitat**

It had taken about six months for Wonwoo’s spacious apartment (if you want to call it that) to begin feeling a lot less, well, roomy. Myungho’s things gradually began to occupy small crevices, drawers and the closets. If one had asked Wonwoo before how he felt in his home, he would have said it was suitable for sleeping, eating and getting work done. The enclosure indeed didn’t hold meaning. Until Myungho barged in and made it an actual livable habitat. Including stocking the fridge when necessary with dumb things like character juice bottles and small banana milk.

 

**momentum**

2 years. 2 years of building a relationship, a foundation. They began with the momentum of a bullet train, but it slowed down, crumbled a little with each passing day. Wonwoo wasn’t one for optimism, especially since once he dreaded romantic relationships because they could lure him outside and he wasn’t up for that ride. But Myungho was a whirlwind he thrived off of. Wonwoo would actually be okay going out with Myungho whether it be to the store, to the club, to see their friends, anywhere. Until the momentum crashed and Myungho had disappeared.


End file.
